horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duck Life (A.J. song)
"Duck Life"' '''is a 2019 song by rappers A.J. and blackman69 from the former's EP ''True Christian Boi. The song is based on the old flash game franchise: Duck Life, and it samples the game's opening music. Lyrics I be in the school breaking rules playing duck life Shooting up yo hood yeah I live the thug life Bullet in your head and I know that you will fricken die You will get outmatched not even gonna lie ay ay Yeah I had a bad day So i go home and make my duck train Level hunnid 50 went to the top went all the way All your talent wasted went down the drain ay POP POP POP balloons tower defense Super monkey 3000 dollars spent it on success Duck be training swimming he gon do it to progress Getting all of this enjoyment why it costs 0 cents Flash games every day Fortnite very gay YouTube money I get paid So go on your merry way Ay ay ay ay What you gonna say yeah Flash games every day Trying to think of something To do instead of nothing I just made a discovery I'll Run it up like run 3 I feeling bored today The teacher walks away Cool math games Something i could play Fireboy and Watergirl I play this game its two player I get in trouble after minutes only two later I didn’t get a punishment because i am a good lier I beat run 3 now it's on the newspaper I be in the school breaking rules playing duck life Shooting up yo hood yeah I live the thug life Bullet in your head and I know that you will fricken die You will get outmatched not even gonna lie ay ay Yeah I had a bad day So i go home and make my duck train Level hunnid 50 went to the top went all the way All your talent wasted went down the drain ay I be in the school breaking rules playing duck life Shooting up yo hood yeah I live the thug life Bullet in your head and I know that you will fricken die You will get outmatched not even gonna lie ay ay Yeah I had a bad day So i go home and make my duck train Level hunnid 50 went to the top went all the way All your talent wasted went down the drain ay Why It Sucks # The beat isn't that great, with the exception of the piano backing track, which was sampled from the opening music of Duck Life. # Product placement for YouTube, Fortnite, Adobe Flash, Fireboy and Watergirl and Duck Life itself. # The game it was based on wasn't even that popular in the first place. #The beat doesn't match the singing very well. #The lyrics don't even make any sense. Official Audio Category:2019 Category:2010s Songs Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:A.J Songs Category:Blackman69 songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs based on video games Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement